The use of blow molded parts for assembling various sorts of articles is generally well known. However, creating cantilevered structures using blow-molded parts poses a challenge, particularly in that the moment and shear forces generated by the weight of the cantilever, or by other forces applied to the cantilever, can be difficult to manage using typical blow molded joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,191 Bellows et al. (“Bellows”) discloses a blow molded bed frame having a male dove-tail receptacle and a male barb extending from the headboard. However, Bellows does not teach a female tab/strap or a three piece blow molded structure having a female tab/strap present between a male barb/female tab to hold a blow molded piece between two other blow molded pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,613 to Drake, Jr. et al. (“Drake”) discloses a playhouse with pivotally attached seats having a tongue and groove connection system. However, Drake does not teach a male/female dove-tail joint and male barb/female strap/female creating a cantilevered structure.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0044152 A1 to Lipniarski (“Lipniarski”) discloses a blow molded plastic interconnection with a tongue and groove connection system. However, Lipniarski does not teach a male/female dove-tail joint and male barb/female strap/female creating a cantilevered structure.
The cited prior art references generally disclose blow-molded assemblies that are connected by various interfitting male-female connectors. However, these references do not disclose a system and method for assembling blow molded parts in a cantilevered arrangement. In particular, the references do not disclose a female strap or a three piece blow molded structure having a female strap present between a male barb/female tab to hold a blow molded piece between two other blow molded pieces to create a cantilever.
What is desired therefore is a system and method for connecting blow molded parts to form a cantilever that addresses these deficiencies.